


Back For You [Destiel]

by Txeknee



Series: Destiel Being Cute (Fix-it Fics & Oneshots!) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Coda, Confessions, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Don't Even Know, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Protective Dean Winchester, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee
Summary: The clearing in the trees finally came into view, the lake water shimmering and reflecting the moonlight back at him. The air was colder here, because of the water. It smelled of moss and dirt, the local nocturnal wildlife keeping his hurting mind company. He made his way over to the rotting wooden railing that had been here for, who knows how long and stood next to it.Emerging from the forest, Castiel stood, unmoving in his gaze as he watched Dean lean his head low over the rail, hands gripping the back of his neck in distress. Cas tilted his head to the side, studying him, trying hopelessly to just understand. He took a small step forward, still far enough away from Dean to remain unseen.© 2020 TxekneeAll rights reserved.DO NOT REPOST.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Being Cute (Fix-it Fics & Oneshots!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Back For You [Destiel]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!! I'm back with oneshot fic number three! 
> 
> Posted 18 Nov. 2020 - one day before the Supernatural series finale.
> 
> EDITED: 10 Jan. 2021

Dean sighed, finally closing the large, tattered book after having stared at it for three hours. He didn’t even find what he was looking for. _Great_. Standing up, he figured some fresh air wouldn’t hurt so he took another swig of his beer, sure to grab his jacket before making his way out the door, it clicking shut behind him. 

It was the middle of September, so the leaves crunching up his feet were expected, along with some stray crickets off in the distance. He wasn’t sure what time it was, most definitely late. A gust of wind blew, forcing Dean to shove his hands into his pockets and bundle up a bit tighter. Dean continued walking, trying not to seem like he’d caught on to the second set of footsteps he’d heard trailing behind him. But the stranger behind him kept up with his pace. 

Making a sharp turn, Dean was sure he was going to knock some sense into this guy, pulling his knife out of his pocket and preparing to use it. He was _sure_ that he could take him until the stranger rounded the corner, Dean’s knife pressed dangerously up against his throat, and it was the last person he’d expected to be here.

“Cas?!” 

Dean jumped back, almost dropping the knife in the process. Castiel rubbed his throat, rolling his head a bit to relieve the pain. “Dean. I’ve been trying to catch up to you.”

“Wha- Why didn’t you just say something then?! I was just about to kill you, man!” Dean clutched his chest and pocketed his knife, breathing heavily. His adrenaline had been pumping, so maybe he felt a little light-headed, but he’d be damned if he said anything about it. _(“Heh. I don’t get scared, Sammy.”)_

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t want to startle you.”

“Didn’t want t-! That’s _exactly_ what you did, Cas! Ya freakin’ psycho!” Castiel nodded, an apologetic smile on his face. Dean ran a hand through his hair, exhaling roughly. 

“What are you doing out here anyway? You should be back at the bunker.” Dean eyed his friend closely. Castiel shrugged and took a step closer to Dean, eyes never leaving his. 

“I could say the same thing about you. It’s the middle of the night and you’re out here in the forest. Alone.”

“Well, I _thought_ I was alone until _you_ followed me out here.” Dean dared to take another step closer to Castiel, further closing what little space they had between them before speaking again. “Now, answer my question. Why’d you follow me?”

“I was worried about you, Dean.” The two stared at each other for a moment, letting Dean catch his breath and allowing Castiel time to try and figure out what Dean was thinking. (He couldn’t come to a conclusion.) 

Dean huffed, looking down. He didn’t have a good response to that. In reality, Castiel had every reason to be worried about him. It wasn’t often Dean took off in the middle of the night to stroll through the woods. “Well, I’m sorry, okay? Just, head back to the bunker and I’ll be there in a bit.”

“You really expect me to just leave you out here by yourself, Dean?”

“Uh, yes? What am I, five?” Castiel opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Dean gave him That Face. “Seriously. Just go home, Cas.”

It was driving Castiel crazy not knowing what was happening, that much was obvious in how he shifted around, uncomfortable and anxious. He watched as Dean shouldered his jacket more, and turned away from him to continue down the beaten dirt path through the trees. Despite his wishes, Castiel started down the path towards Dean as he faded from view. 

There was no way he was just going to go back now. Not without answers.

* * *

The clearing in the trees finally came into view, the lake water shimmering and reflecting the moonlight back at him. The air was colder here, because of the water. It smelled of moss and dirt, the local nocturnal wildlife keeping Dean’s hurting mind company. He made his way over to the rotting wooden railing that had been here for, who knows how long and stood next to it.

Emerging from the forest, Castiel stood, unmoving in his gaze as he watched Dean lean his head low over the rail, hands gripping the back of his neck in distress. Cas tilted his head to the side, studying him, trying hopelessly to _just understand._ He took a small step forward, still far enough away from Dean to remain unseen. 

It wasn’t until Castiel had heard a quiet sobbing did he decide to step in and face the emotional wall of his friend, maybe even the anger for not listening when he told Cas to go back. Castiel decided then that he didn’t care about the consequences. “Dean?” 

Dean jumped slightly, clearing his throat. His soft sadness vanished immediately to be replaced by, of course, anger. “What did I say about following me, Cas?!” 

Ignoring his outburst, Castiel opted for getting straight to the point. “What’s wrong, Dean?” When the other went to open his mouth, Cas stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “And don’t say ‘nothing’. I heard you.”

“Doesn’t matter. You weren’t supposed to be here. I- You should have just gone back to the house like I told you to!”

“Why are you so mad at me lately, Dean? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, Cas, I-”

“Was it because I accidentally bought the wrong alcohol? Or-”

“No! No, I- This isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault, okay?” Dean shook his head, hands coming up to cover his face as his voice cracked slightly. Castiel could have sworn he saw another tear fall down Dean’s cheek. Not having a lot of practice with Vulnerable Dean, Castiel did what he thought would help and crept over to Dean’s slowly crumbling facade and wrapped his arms around his body. 

And that was it. 

It took no more than a mere second for Dean’s hands to fall, arms wrapping around the angel’s trench coat, unsure and shaky at first before hands dug tightly into the fabric like a kid scared of the dark. Dean’s body trembled, his legs wobbly. He sobbed into Castiel’s shoulder for a few moments, the sniffling hiding the sound of Cas’ heart breaking. They stayed like that for a while, the two of them taking in the scents of cologne and the lakeside air. Their breathing slowed, clenched fists turning to open palms. Dean exhaled slowly, his eyes closed. Cas spoke up. 

“Dean, please. Tell me what happened. What can I do to help you?”

“I-I can’t do this, Cas. I can’t keep waking up and _hating_ myself, can’t keep wanting someone I _know_ I don’t deserve! I-I-I’m a killer, Cas. What could a killer ever possibly deserve?! What could _I_ ever have?!”

Castiel took Dean’s hand and placed it over his heart, the warmth from his chest warming up Dean’s frigid fingers, if only a bit, causing them to twitch. The two stared at each other, never blinking and never looking away. Without missing a beat, Castiel whispered, “Me.”

Dean watched as Castiel smiled at him, his face falling a bit, but his eyes revealing a deeper truth. They looked warm, they looked full of love. They looked right back at him. “Cas, I- You deserve someone better. Yeah, you’re my best friend, man, and I need you. I’ve _always_ needed you, but I-”

Castiel closed the space, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth, their lips barely ghosting together, feather-light. Dean gaped, eyes searching frantically for any sign that was a mistake or maybe he’d dreamt it but.. As Castiel held his hands, the sweetest eyes gleaming back at him through the dark, Dean realized it could have never been anyone else but Cas. 

“Let’s go home, Dean. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Dean’s face flushed, his mind and mouth feeling all funny as Castiel laughed at how flustered he’d gotten. _‘You’re a goodman idiot, Dean! Stupid!’_

"Yes! We'll, uh, talk. In the morning."

Dean’s inner-turmoil was very evident from the outside, Castiel finding it amusing as the two of them walked hand-in-hand back through the tall trees towards the bunker. “And Dean?” The two kept walking, Dean only humming in response. Castiel looked over at him, eyes light. “You deserve the world.”

Dean smiled, leaning over to place a peck on the top of Castiel’s head. 

“Thanks, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually having a mental breakdown about the episode tomorrow. I *seriously* don't know what I'm gonna do. I've been crying, and praying, and pleading, and crying so more but !! UGH! PLEASE BE GOOD TO US, FINALE.


End file.
